Second Life: Mystery of Three Dragon Destiny
by Lolicon Bijak
Summary: [Spin-off] Mencari alasan kenapa Tuhan menciptakan Tiga Naga Takdir, dan kemudian mempertemukan Mereka dalam sebuah pertempuran. Sejarah akan sedikit terungkap!


"...Apa yang kita lakukan di sini, Onii-sama?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan suara imut itu, sontak membuat Azriel yang sedang duduk di bangku atap akademi Kuoh menoleh. Matanya yang beriris merah denga pupil hitam berbentuk vertikal memandang penuh tanya ke arah adiknya, Shini, yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Kita menunggu Naruto sampai jam istirahat nanti." Azriel memutar kepalanya kembali ke arah depan, melihat Kaguya yang sedang bermain dengan burung gereja tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dan seulas senyumanpun tercipta di bibir Azriel ketika malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan tersebut melihat betapa bahagianya Kaguya saat ini.

"Tapi Onii-sama, itu masih empat jam lagi. Masa' kita harus berdiam diri disini selama empat jam? Bisa-bisa aku mati kebosanan."

Meskipun kali ini Azriel tak menatap adiknya, tapi malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan itu tahu kalau adiknya itu sekarang sedang memasang wajah cemberut imut dan menggemaskan. Maka dari itu Azriel menanggapi hal itu dengan sebuah tawa keras yang terkesan mengejek, setelah selesai sang malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan itu menatap adiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak menceritakan kisah kakak dulu? Kisahnya tentang [Mencari tahu Alasan Tuhan]. Bagaimana, apa kau tertarik Shini-chan?" Saat Azriel menoleh, yang di dapatinya kini adalah dua mata beriris biru gelap yang penuh berisikan bintang-bintang bertebaran. Azriel tersenyum melihat hal itu, dan kemudian dia mendongak, menatap langit biru yang sedikit di nodai oleh beberapa gumpalan awan. "Kisah itu bermula saat kakak..."

 **Second Life: Mystery of Three Dragon Destiny**

 **I'm not Owner Naruto & Highschool DxD**

 **Genre: Adventure, Psychological, Drama, History.**

 **DANGER: Ingat! Ini hanya cerita Fiksi yang tidak ada kebenarannya, jadi buat para Reader yang masih di bawah umur yang membaca Fic ini tidak boleh menganggap cerita selingan ini benar adanya. Karena pada Spin-off ini akan banyak perseteruan yang menyangkut hal yang tak bisa di cerna oleh akal. Sekali lagi, INGAT!**

 **Summary:** Mencari alasan kenapa Tuhan membuat [Tiga Naga Takdir], dan kemudian saling mempertemukan mereka dalam pertempuran. Sejarah akan sedikit Terungkap!

 **Azriel Present...**

 **.**

Langkah demi langkah Azriel pijakkan di atas awan berwarna emas. Kedua mata merahnya terus menyorot tajam ke arah depan, mengabaikan setiap tatapan kagum dan suka dari banyak sosok malaikat yang sedari tadi memandanginya saat dia baru saja pulang ke rumahnya, Surga.

Azriel baru berhenti melangkah saat dia di hampiri oleh Michael serta Gabriel yang sedang berjalan di samping kanan Michael. Tatapan kagum dapat jelas terlihat pada sorot pandangan Gabriel yang di tujukan untuk Azriel, namun yang di tatap tak sedikitpun menaruh perhatian lebih pada hal itu.

"Ada apa?" Hanya dua kata yang mencakup sebuah pertanyaan itulah yang bisa terlepas dari mulut Azriel saat ini, matanya yang masih tetap menyorot tajam kini terpaku untuk melihat wajah Michael yang sedari dulu tetap terlihat kalem.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan Gabriel pada Nii-sama." Michael menyentuh bahu kiri Gabriel, menyuruh malaikat itu untuk maju dan berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Azriel. Dengan wajah yang di penuhi oleh rona merah, Gabriel menatap malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan di depannya. Mulutnya yang kini sedikit terbuka, seolah ingin melontarkan suatu hal pada Azriel.

"A-ano..." Karena dorongan rasa gugup sekaligus rasa malu, Gabriel jadi tak bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak ke arah lain untuk kembali menyiapkan mentalnya demi berhasil berbicara satu dua kalimat dengan malaikat bersurai putih di depannya, kemudian Gabriel menatap kembali wajah Azriel. "A-ano..."

"Jika tidak ada keperluan penting lebih cepat kau pergi, aku sedang buru-buru." Saat Azriel ingin beranjak dari sana, sejenak dia menatap wajah memohon Gabriel yang seolah ingin menangis. Dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa, malaikat bersurai putih itu mengeluarkan helaan nafas pasrah. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Michael, "Kau menang sekarang, kau puas dengan itu?"

Michael yang di gertak seperti itu, malah menanggapi dengan senyuman kalemnya. "Aku sangat puas merasakan kemenanganku, Azriel-niisama." Meskipun ucapan yang di lontarkan Michael terdengar begitu kalem, namun terdapat sedikit bumbu ejekan pada ucapan itu, dan Azriel menyadari hal itu.

Azriel menunduk kembali, menatap Gabriel yang kini wajahnya di penuhi oleh bintang-bintang emas. "Baiklah, ikuti aku sekarang. jangan merengek, jangan mengeluh, jangan berisik, tetap sumpal mulutmu dan berjalanlah." Melihat sebuah anggukan dari Gabriel, Azriel kemudian melangkah kembali.

Baru saja beberapa puluh langkah Azriel pijakkan di atas tanah Surga itu, dan suatu hal yang tiba-tiba saja merenggut pergelangan tangan kanannya berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Dengan sangat cepat kepalanya berputar ke arah kanan, menoleh dan melihat kalau sekarang pergelangan tangan kanannya telah berhasil di kuasai oleh Gabriel yang kini sedang bergelanyut manja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan!" Sedikit sentakan yang di lontarkan tak sedikitpun di gubris oleh Gabriel, malaikat perempuan itu malah memberikan Azriel sebuah senyuman. Melihat reaksi tersebut Azriel menatap Gabriel dengan satu mata berkedut kesal, dia kini harus menahan dirinya untuk tak membunuh makhluk yang seenak jidatnya bergelanyut manja tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

Menghela nafas berat menjadi satu-satunya kunci untuk sedikit meringankan sebuah emosi yang sedang meledak, hal tersebut di lakukan Azriel saat ini. Tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, Azriel melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke suatu tempat. Perbedaan tinggi yang terlalu dominan, membuat Gabriel sedikit tertinggal di karenakan jangkauan langkahnya jauh berbeda dengan Azriel. Tak ayal pun pergelangan tangan kanan Azriel tertarik kebelakang di karenakan masih erat di renggut oleh Gabriel, dan kali ini dengan sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat terpaksa Azriel harus sedikit memelankan langkah kakinya agar pergelangan tangan kanannya tidak lepas dari tubuhnya di karenakan Gabriel yang tidak mau melepaskannya.

Baru pertama kali ini, sebuah sensasi baru di rasakan Azriel. Sensasi dimana dia merasakan sebuah rasa malu yang teramat besar, sensasi dimana dia merasakan kuatnya grafitasi yang menariknya untuk tetap berada di bawah, sensasi dimana dia artikan sebagai perbuatan yang membuang-buang waktu, sensasi saat dia berjalan dengan langkah kecil seperti seorang wanita, ohh... Azriel pasti akan membuat quotes di fb nanti, dan quotes tersebut akan berbunyi [Wanita sungguh merepotkan, dan Loli sungguh menggairahkan]. Betapa bejatnya si Azriel.

Azriel sudah berjalan selama beberapa menit lamanya, namun malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan itu masih belum bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya, dan itu membuatnya kesal. Namun apa daya, sebagai seorang pria dia tidak boleh membuat seorang wanita menangis. Jadi, kini dia harus menahan rasa kesalnya supaya dengan tidak tiba-tiba meledak ke permukaan. Helaan nafas panjangpun kembali terhembus dari mulut Azriel.

"Azriel-niisama, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Azriel menengok dan melihat wajah Gabriel yang penuh tanya, mata merah ruby miliknya kini terpaku pada emerald semurni padang rumput milik Gabriel. Baru kali ini dia menyadari betapa indahnya warna emerald itu, karena terkadang malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan tersebut sering tidak memperdulikan banyaknya keindahan panorama yang Tuhan buat di dunia. Dan baru kali ini, dia baru menyadari apa itu maksud dari sebuah keindahan.

"Azriel-niisama, kenapa bengong?"

Azriel tersentak dari lamunannya ketika pemuda bersurai putih itu kembali mendengarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang di tujukan padanya, Azriel kemudian menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Azriel dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. Wajah datarnya kembali ia alihkan ke arah depan, berjalan kembali tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan pertama yang Gabriel lontarkan.

~0~

Wajah cengo berhasil di pampangkan oleh Raphael ketika malaikat peniup terompet terakhir itu melihat Azriel sedang bergandengan dengan malaikat perempuan. Meskipun malaikat yang satu ini tidak terlalu mengetahui kebenaran tentang Azriel, namun beberapa kali dia sempat mendengar sedikit rumor tentang Azriel sang malaikat yang tak memiliki kekurangan.

Malaikat kebanyakan tidak boleh terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa marah mereka terhadap yang lain, tidak boleh bernafsu dalam artian mereka tidak boleh seterusnya menuruti keinginan nafsu mereka, dan masih banyak lagi larangan-larangan bagi malaikat. Namun berbeda dengan Azriel, Raphael pernah mendengar kalau Azriel adalah malaikat yang tak memiliki satu laranganpun, dia tidak sepenuhnya harus bertingkah suci, dan meskipun dia bertingkah seperti iblis sekalipun dia tidak akan jatuh.

Dan karena itulah, beberapa malaikat yang mendengar hal itu merasa dengki dan kemudian jatuh, dan bila mereka tidak berpikiran negatif, mereka akan mengagumi sosok Azriel. Rumor-rumor tentang Azriel semakin banyak dan semakin tersebar di kalangan Surga, bagaimanapun Azriel adalah malaikat pertama yang di ciptakan Tuhan. Maka dari itu secara tidak sengaja, malaikat yang di ciptakan setelah Azriel mulai menatap Azriel sebagai panutan.

Jujur saja! Raphael memang banyak mendengar rumor-rumor tentang Azriel, tapi dari semua rumor yang dia dengar, tak satupun ada kebenarannya. Raphael juga mendengar rumor kalau setelah Tuhan selesai menciptakan Azriel, Tuhan langsung mengutus Azriel untuk pergi ke dunia dan memeriksa setiap daftar kehidupan, baik yang mati atau yang lahir.

Raphael mendengar kembali rumor kalau Azriel hanya datang beberapa kali ke Surga, dan setiap dia datang ke Surga dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun dengan malaikat lainnya. Dan pada suatu saat, Raphael mendapat sebuah tugas dari Tuhan untuk mengawasi prosedur proyek pembuatan adik Azriel. Raphael sangat senang mendapatkan tugas itu, dan kemudian dia lebih senang lagi saat Tuhan mengatakan kalau ada waktunya Azriel akan berkunjung dan melihat calon adiknya nanti.

Dan saat inilah, pertama kalinya Raphael bertatap muka dengan malaikat yang selama ini di kaguminya. Reaksi yang pertama kali dia tunjukan pada Azriel bukanlah wajah dengan penuh senyuman, namun wajah cengo yang terkesan idiot parah.

"Kenapa kau bengong? Aku berkata kalau aku ingin bertemu adikku." Masih dengan wajah dinginnya Azriel sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama empat kali, namun pemuda di depannya sepertinya tidak sedikitpun tersadar dari lamunannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di iringi helaan nafas panjang, Azriel kembali melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan seperti lab yang berisikan banyak tabung berisikan cairan berwarna hijau. Setiap langkahnya selalu di ikuti oleh Gabriel yang masih setia bergelatungan di lengan kanannya.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Azriel, Raphael akhirnya tersadar dari rasa bengongnya. Dan saat dia ingin melontarkan sebuah kalimat, dirinya baru tersadar jikalau dia hanya sendirian disana. "A-ano..." kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari objek yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih bersamanya. Kemudian malaikat muda itu menengok kebelakang, melihat keberadaan Azriel yang sudah berada di dalam lab. "Azriel-niisama, tunggu aku~"

...

"Lewat sini."

Azriel terus mengikuti setiap jejak yang di tinggalkan malaikat muda yang memimpin jalannya. Mata merah ruby miliknya senantiasa terus menerus menginvasi lorong tempatnya berjalan, disana terdapat banyak sekali tabung berisikan bayi-bayi malaikat yang belum sempurna wujudnya. Jika manusia melihat hal ini, pastilah mereka akan mati karena kaget. Namun bagi golongan malaikat, hal seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa.

Malaikat sendiri adalah makhluk suci, dimana mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan hubungan badan tanpa bernafsu. Maka dari itu mereka membuat klon dari DNA mereka, klon yang dapat bernafas dan terus berkembang.

"Ini dia, Azriel-niisama."

Azriel menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke depan dimana terdapat sebuah tabung besar berisikan seorang gadis bersurai putih yang sedang tertidur tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuh kecilnya. Secara reflek malaikat bersurai putih itu melangkah ke depan perlahan, kemudian dia sentuhnya tabung besar yang membatasi tempatnya dan gadis itu berada.

" _Kirei~"_ mata berwarna ruby miliknya melebar terpaku melihat sosok yang mengapung di tengah-tengah tabung itu. Secara perlahan tiba-tiba mata gadis yang berada di dalam tabung itu mulai terbuka, melihat keberadaan Azriel dengan tatapan sayu.

"Nii-sama."

Meskipun hanya samar-samar, namun Azriel bersumpah kalau malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan tersebut mendengar kalau gadis yang berada di dalam tabung di depannya memanggilnya. Detakan jantungnya terasa lebih cepat, matanya merahnya melebar sampai seperti bola pingpong karena terlalu senang. Tak sadar jikalau bibirnya tengah mengembangkan senyuman yang membuat dua malaikat yang berada di dekatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Gadis yang berada di dalam tabung itu kembali menutup matanya, Azriel pun juga langsung menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya. Wajah datar nan dingin kembali terpasang, tatapan yang selang beberapa detik yang lalu bercahaya kini kembali gelap.

"Baiklah, perjalanan cukup sampai disini." Azriel menengok ke arah kanan, melihat Gabriel yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Kali ini tak ada sedikitpun rasa kasihan pada tatapan Azriel, bahkan rasa memelas sedikitpun tak ada. Dengan agak kasar, malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan tersebut melepas kedua tangan yang sedari tadi merenggut lengan kanannya.

Mengabaikan wajah sedih Gabriel yang di tujukan padanya, Azriel berjalan pergi meninggalkan lab pengembangan malaikat. 'Maaf saja, kali ini aku sedang ada urusan penting dengan Tuhan.' Tatapan datar Azriel mengeras, "Dan urusan ini, adalah urusan yang menyangkut takdir semua makhluk hidup."

~0~

Helaan nafas tak henti-hentinya Azriel keluarkan dari mulutnya. Kenapa hanya dia yang di berikan informasi tentang rencana sang Pencipta, apa karena dia adalah utusanNya langsung? Atau kah dia memang makhluk yang spesial?

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, dengan panik malaikat bersurai putih itu terbang dengan kecepatan gila untuk pulang. Karena pemberitahuan mendadak kalau adiknya sebentar lagi akan lahir, dan pemberitahuan tentang proyek terbaru yang akan Tuhan buat. Proyek baru tersebut dapat Azriel kategorikan sebagai hal TEREXTREAM, dimana proyek yang Tuhan rencanakan itu dapat menggaet semua benang-benang takdir semua makhluk hidup.

Sontak saat Azriel di beri informasi tersebut, ingin rasanya malaikat bersurai putih itu mengeluarkan umpatan tepat di depan wajah sang Pencipta. Jika, rencana Tuhan tersebut bisa mengacaukan takdir setiap makhluk hidup, berarti proyek tersebut menjadi sebuah ancaman besar bagi semua makhluk hidup.

Takdir merupakan sebuah jalan dimana makhluk hidup menyusuri setiap kehidupan mereka. Dan jika, proyek yang di rencanakan Tuhan benar-benar akan di lakukan, maka, takdir makhluk hidup yang tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan semua ini, akan ikut terkena. Seperti halnya saja Hidup dan Mati, kedua kata itu merupakan jalinan takdir yang normal. Dan misalkan Tuhan benar-benar akan menjalankan proyek tersebut, maka dapat di pastikan kalau takdir semua makhluk hidup akan terganggu.

Takdir kehidupan dan kematian sudah tercatat, tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah kedua hal tersebut selain sang Pencipta sendiri. Dan proyek yang di bicarakan Tuhan saat ini adalah proyek yang dapat mengubah takdir makhluk hidup, dapat di artikan kalau proyek tersebut dapat mengubah kehidupan atau kematian makhluk hidup secara tiba-tiba. Dimana jika yang hidup belum waktunya mati dia akan mati, bisa juga yang mati akan hidup kembali.

Ketakutan Azriel tentang proyek tersebut sudah sampai sejauh itu. Terlalu menyeramkan, terlalu menakutkan, bahkan bagi malaikat pencabut nyawa seperti Azriel. Maka dari itu, malaikat yang menyandang gelar sebagai tangan kiri Tuhan tersebut berencana untuk menghentikan rencana yang di buat Tuhan kali ini.

Setelah mendobrak pintu besar dimana ada sang Pencipta di balik pintu tersebut, Azriel datang menyapa sang Pencipta dengan sebuah teriakan. "SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU RENCAKAN?!" tak ada satupun kata hormat sekaligus segan yang Azriel lontarkan, padahal tepat beberapa meter di depannya ada sosok yang merupakan Pencipta semua makhluk.

Tanpa berbalik menatap makhluk ciptaan pertamanya, sang Pencipta membuat sebuah senyuman. **"Semua sudah Ku putuskan, kau akan menjadi peranan penting sebagai utusanku untuk menghentikan semua yang sudah Ku buat..."**

Dan satu pernyataan yang membuat Azriel membatu, "...Sebenarnya apa yang Kau rencanakan? Kenapa Kau bersikeras untuk tetap melakukan proyek ini? Bukannya proyek ini bisa mengakibatkan sebuah kejadian fatal bagi semua makhluk hidup? Yang hidup akan mati dan yang mati akan hidup."

Kali ini dengan tenang Azriel melontarkan pendapatnya pada sang Pencipta. Setelah mengalami rasa shock selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ketenangan kembali berhasil Azriel kuasai. Dalam tatapan iris merahnya, tak sedikitpun rasa memelas terlihat, hanya ada sebuah tatapan dingin yang bahkan bisa membekukan lahar gunung merapi.

" **Semua ini Ku lakukan karena suatu hal yang akan terjadi esok hari, esok hari dimana semua naga akan bertemu, berhadap-hadapan dan saling menyerang. Mereka akan saling membunuh satu sama lain, tak mengenal apa dan siapa. Hanya nafas api terkuatlah yang akhirnya akan bertahan di akhir."**

Azriel terdiam, mencoba memproses semua kata yang di lontarkan oleh sang Pencipta. Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Azriel, "Lalu, apa tujuan di laksanakannya proyek ini?"

Tuhan mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan halus, **"Dengan berjalannya proyek ini, para naga nantinya akan memilih satu Pihak diantara mereka bertiga. [Hitam], [Putih], atau [Abu-abu], memilih antara yang [Jahat], [Baik] atau [Netral]. Karena pertempuran antar naga tak dapat Ku ubah, mereka tak dapat Ku kendalikan, mereka tak dapat Ku paksa. Mereka adalah Naga, reptil bernafas api yang memiliki sumber energi magis terbesar dan terkuat dari pada makhluk supernatural lainnya."**

Setelah sedikit memahami konteks dari ucapan sang Pencipta di depannya, Azriel kembali menatap tajam sang Pencipta. "Jadi maksudmu, kau membuat [Tiga Naga] yang akan menjadi pemimpin naga yang lain, membuat [Tiga Naga Takdir] yang memimpin semua naga dalam jalan mereka masing-masing?"

" **Supaya di dunia, mereka tidak akan lagi mengacau, tidak akan lagi membuat keributan yang bahkan bisa menggemparkan dunia. Kau bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana jadinya dunia jika semua naga di pertemukan secara langsung. Bahkan naga yang seharusnya tak terlibat dengan hubungan, akan ikut terkena imbasnya dan kemudian mati karena kekonyolan Naga yang lain."**

Azriel menghela nafas, malaikat bersurai itu tak habis berpikir kalau tujuan sebenarnya Tuhan adalah untuk mencegah kepunahan naga dengan menciptakan Tiga pemimpin inti. Tuhan telah melihat masa depan, masa depan yang berakhir pada pertempuran.

"Lalu, apa maksudMu tentang Aku yang sebagai utusanMu, yang akan menjadi penghenti semua ini? Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menghentikan itu? Beri aku jawaban, jangan diam saja!"

" **Kau tidak perlu memikirkan jawabannya, yang kau perlukan hanyalah sebuah tekad yang kuat. Akan ada waktunya dimana [Roda Takdir] itu akan berhenti berputar, dan kau hanya perlu bersabar menunggu hal itu terjadi. Dan perlu kau ketahui, [Aku tidak akan Mati]."**

 **~0~**

Baru kali ini rasa pusing membuatnya frustasi, padahal helaan nafas berkali-kali dia hembuskan untuk mengatasi sedikit rasa pusing yang di deritanya. Duduk sendirian di tepi danau yang berada di tengah-tengah taman Surga, memandang cerminan wajahnya yang sedikit tak jelas di permukaan air danau di depannya.

Satu-satunya tempat di Surga yang selalu Azriel datangi adalah di sini, Taman Surga. Setiap kali dia kesini tak akan ada satu keberadaan malaikatpun, sangat sepi dan cocok menjadi tempat merenungkan segala hal. Seperti halnya yang di lakukan Azriel sekarang, malaikat bersurai putih itu masih memikirkan hal apa yang di maksudkan Tuhan tentang menghentikan? Kenapa harus dirinya? Dan kenapa di masa depan?

"Azriel-niisama."

Renungan Azriel buyar begitu saja ketika malaikat bersurai putih itu mendengar kalau namanya di serukan oleh sesuatu. Dirinya kemudian berbalik untuk melihat apapun yang memanggilnya, di tatapnya dengan iris ruby miliknya sosok malaikat bergender perempuan yang dia kenal sebagai Gabriel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" meskipun urusannya disini sudah selesai, namun nada bicara yang terdengar tajam tak sedikipun berubah. Mata beriris merah miliknya terus menatap tajam Gabriel yang tak sedikitpun menggubris pertanyaannya, dalam hatinya Azriel tersenyum penuh ketertarikan akan sosok Gabriel ini.

Gabriel yang tak meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, seketika duduk di samping Azriel setelah sampai tepat di samping malaikat itu. Dia tersenyum ke arah danau dengan atau tanpa maksud, mata emerald yang semurni padang rumput menatap kalem ke tengah danau. "Tempat ini indah ya? Panoramanya bisa menenangkan hati, menyejukkan jiwa, dan meringankan beban," Azriel terdiam mendengarkan semua ucapan puitis Gabriel, matanya yang beririskan merah sepekat darah tak sedikitpun teralih ke arah lainnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tenang, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang kembali bersuara. Hening seketika tercipta diantara mereka, hanya desingan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi yang mengisi setiap relung keheningan diantara mereka. Keheningan tersebut secara otomatis membuat Azriel kembali berpikir tentang hal yang di bicarakan Tuhan beberapa saat yang lalu, menatap danau dengan tatapan kosong yang tak berisikan kehidupan.

Dan sebuah tarikan yang membuat tubuhnya tertidur sontak membuat matanya melebar. Kepalanya yang berlapiskan surai putih tak sedikitpun merasakan sakit karena benturan, hanya rasa hangat dan empuk yang di terima kepala Azriel. Malaikat tangan kiri Tuhan itu baru tersadar kalau sekarang kepalanya tengah berada di atas pangkuan Gabriel, membuat Azriel mendongak dan menatap wajah Gabriel yang kini tersenyum puas.

"Apa yang kau –"

"Sstt, sstt, sstt, diam dan nikmati." Tangan kanan Gabriel dengan lembut mengelus surai putih milik Azriel, membuat malaikat bersurai putih yang kini di pangkunya mengernyit kebingungan.

Beberapa saat akhirnya berlalu, Azriel yang masih kebingungan tak sedikitpun menerima kenikmatan apapun seperti yang di ucapkan Gabriel kepadanya. Rasa kesal akhirnya mendominasi di hati Azriel, "Sudah cukup! lepaskan –"

"Diam dan Nikmati." Argumen yang di lontarkan Gabriel membuat Azriel ternganga, baru kali ini ada satu malaikat yang berani membantah perintahnya. Seumur-umur, dari pertama kali dia di ciptakan oleh Tuhan dan hidup sampai sekarang ini, ia ingat-ingat kalau tak ada satupun malaikat yang berani menentang ucapannya. Dan Gabriel adalah malaikat pertama yang berani menentang ucapannya.

Masih dengan ekspresi kesal yang jelas terpampang di wajah Azriel, malaikat bersurai putih itu kemudian menutup matanya mencoba untuk menuruti perkataan malaikat bergender perempuan yang kini sedang memangku kepalanya. Gabriel yang melihat itu makin melebarkan senyuman di bibirnya, elusan yang di lakukan oleh tangan kanannya semakin di gerakkan dengan lembut, mencoba untuk membuat malaikat bersurai putih yang di pangkunya melupakan sejenak masalah yang dialaminya.

Gabriel tahu, semenjak pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Azriel malaikat bergender perempuan itu menyadari kalau Azriel sedang di rundung sebuah masalah. Sampai saat ini Gabriel juga mengetahui, kalau masalah yang menimpa malaikat yang kepalanya kini sedang di pangkunya berhasil membuatnya tertekan. Terlihat jelas dari tatapan kosong yang di arahkannya pada danau, bahkan dari gestur tubuhnya yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

Jujur saja, dalam benak malaikat bergender perempuan itu merasa penasaran tentang masalah apa yang sampai-sampai membuat malaikat ciptaan pertama Tuhan tersebut tertekan bukan main. Menggelengkan sejenak kepalanya untuk mengesampingkan hal tersebut, dia harus kembali fokus untuk membuat beban malaikat yang di pangkunya sekarang bisa sedikit terlupakan. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi tenang yang terpartri di wajah Azriel, dengan spontan Gabriel kembali tersenyum.

Namun hal itu hanya terjadi beberapa puluh detik sebelum Azriel dengan tiba-tiba membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang hebat, mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan teriakan nyaring penuh dengan rintihan kesakitan. Gabriel yang masih memangku kepala Azriel tentu saja mengalami rasa shock yang sangat besar.

"Azriel-niisama, apa yang terjadi?!"

"S-sakit... sh-sakit..." setelah mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Gabriel, Azriel hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan sebuah desisan nyaring. Rasa sakit kini hanya berpusat pada satu titik vital di tubuhnya, satu titik dimana terdapat sumber organ yang membuatnya hidup, dimana satu titik itu selalu berdetak setiap detiknya, jantung.

Teriakan kesakitan makin jelas terdengar dari mulut Azriel, rasa panas dan sakit yang kini di rasakannya pada dada bagian kirinya sama sekali tak bisa ia tahan dengan mulut tertutup. Jantungnya terasa seperti di bakar, terasa seperti di tusuk, terasa seperti di masukkan ke dalam sebuah panci yang berisikan minyak panas. Dalam kesakitannya ini, Azriel hanya dapat memikirkan satu kata yang mencakup sebuah pertanyaan [Kenapa?].

Gabriel yang sudah melepaskan sosok Azriel yang tubuhnya mengejang hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan penuh derita yang di tunjukkan Azriel kepadanya. Gabriel memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ada sesosok malaikat yang memang kalau tak sengaja sedang lewat disana. Dan Gabriel teringat, tempat dimana ia kini berada adalah tempat paling terselubung di Surga. Tempat yang paling tidak di minati oleh para malaikat, bahkan termasuk dia sendiri.

Alasannya yang tiba-tiba datang kesini hanyalah karena dia mengikuti jejak Azriel. Sebenarnya baru pertama kali ini Gabriel datang ke tempat ini, dia sama sekali tak tahu seluk beluk tempat yang di datanginya sekarang.

"P-panggil Michael, suruh dia untuk c-cepat datang!"

Kepanikan Gabriel yang begitu besar pupus seketika saat sebuah suara yang tercekat menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Di lihatnya terlebih dahulu Azriel yang sedang mengernyit kesakitan sebelum akhirnya gadis malaikat itu mengangguk paham, dengan kesepuluh sayapnya yang langsung bebas terbentang, Gabriel akhirnya pergi dari sana.

Tak sampai satu menit berselang, akhirnya Gabriel kembali dengan membawa Michael bersamanya. Mata emerald miliknya menatap penuh khawatir Azriel yang kini tubuhnya masih mengejang, melihat lebih teliti lagi Gabriel baru menyadari kalau Azriel tengah menggenggam erat baju bagian dada kirinya. Menemukan sebuah asumsi, Gabriel langsung menyampaikannya pada Michael.

"Michael-niisama, coba periksa bagian jantung berada."

Michael mengangguk, tak memperdulikan kalau tubuh Azriel yang sedang mengejang dia langsung merobek baju milik malaikat bersurai putih itu. Matanya yang semula kalem dan serius seketika langsung melebar, di lihatnya bagian dada dimana letak jantung berada dua buah tulisan kanji berwarna hitam tertulis disana.

"[運命] Unmei (Takdir), apa maksudnya ini?"

"I-ini pasti karena Tuhan sudah melakukan rencananya, fo-fokuslah u-untuk mengobatiku kali ini.'"

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi untuk melihat betapa tersiksanya Azriel, Michael langsung mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bagian dada dimana jantung berada. Energi magis berwarna putih keemasan otomatis menyelimuti kedua telapak tangan Michael, sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya wajah kesakitan Azriel yang tertahankan mulai pudar secara perlahan.

Tak sampai tiga menit berselang, akhirnya Azriel baru bisa bangkit dari posisinya. Keringat dingin terlihat memenuhi seluruh bagian wajahnya, nafasnya yang semula tercekat kini mulai berubah normal kembali.

"Sudah cukup, dan terima kasih." Setelah menyampaikan ucapan itu kepada Michael, Azriel kemudian menunduk, meihat dada yang dimana terdapat sebuah jantung di balik lapisan kulit, daging, serta tulang miliknya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud tentang Tuhan telah melakukan rencananya? Dan sebenarnya apaa yang sudah terjadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Azriel menengok dan melihat Michael yang masih berjongkok di samping kanannya. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengetahui hal ini, ini adalah masalahku dengan Tuhan."

~0~

Tiga minggu telah berlalu, Azriel kini sudah tak lagi berada di Surga. Dia kembali turun ke dunia untuk mengawasi aliran kehidupan makhluk hidup disana, tak sedikitpun suatu hal yang berubah di dunia, masing-masing ras masih saling bertentangan. Manusia, Elf, Sorcerrers, serta makhluk mistis lainnya seperti Goblin, Ogre, Shaman, dan para sekutunya yang berwajah jelek. Yah! Memang tidak ada yang berubah sampai suatu obrolan di dengar oleh Azriel sendiri yang kini menyamar sebagai seorang pengemis di pinggir jalan.

"Hey, kau dengar suatu Cerita?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita yang menghebohkan kemarin itu lho."

"Cerita apaan sih?"

"Begini, kemarin kan ada seorang pemain boneka tali datang ke kota ini, nah! Pemain boneka itu mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya sambil menceritakan tentang pertarungan Dua Naga. Terus..."

Suara dari anak yang bercerita itu mulai berubah samar-samar di telinga Azriel, "Tidak mungkin!" gumaman itu secara otomatis meluncur dari mulut Azriel, wajah seriusnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mendengar obrolan kedua anak itu berubah menjadi wajah tercengang, seolah dirinya telah mendengar suara terompet sangkakala yang akhirnya di tiup.

Ini sudah di mulai, roda perputaran takdir telah di gerakkan. Setiap ribuan nyawa makhluk hidup akan di pertaruhkan, oleh tiga sosok, oleh tiga makhluk bernafas api yang kulitnya bisa mematahkan besi dan juga baja sekalipun. Bagi Azriel sang penanggung Takdir, ini merupakan sebuah bencana, dimana dia yang harus menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa tidak berdosa yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini.

Apakah dia bisa? Apakah dia sanggup? Apakah dia mampu menanggung semua ini? Dia harus percaya! Dia harus selalu yakin dengan apa yang ia miliki! Karena takdir dunia berada dalam genggamannya.

 ***The End***

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yah, Author me-Replace spin-off ini menjadi versi aslinya. Kalau kemarin memang sengaja di potong bertujuan untuk mendapatkan pendapat tentang cerita ini, apakah baik atau buruk.**

 **Jika masih ada Reader yang bingung dengan awal cerita ini, saya akan memberitahu kalau spin-off ini berasal dari chapter 8 Second Life: The Way of Dragon, dimana Azriel yang mendaftarkan Kaguya ke akademi Kuoh dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto sampai jam istirahat tiba.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di Arc berikutnya Second Life: The Way of Dragon.** _ **Sayonara...**_

 **.**

 **Azriel Log out.**


End file.
